Odette
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP) Erase una vez. UA/ OS Kyoko Mogami siempre ha sido un patito feo, cuando es repudiada de la casa de los Fuwa decide convertirse en el cisne más bello de todos.


**¡Buenas hermosuras! Pues aquí estoy participando en otro Reto de la Caja de Pandora (LCDP) titulado Erase una vez... Teníamos que adaptar un cuento y centrarlo en la actualidad, así que yo aporto un UA con El patito feo.**

**Destaco que ni El patito feo ni Skip Beat! me pertenecen, ambos son obra de Hans Christian Andersen y Yoshiki Nakamura respectivamente. Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y solo para que pasemos un buen rato mientras esperamos ansiosas el siguiente capitulo.**

**Para finalizar dedico este One-Shot a mi amiga Linney que hoy 29 de Noviembre está de cumpleaños, sé que no leerá esto (y si lo lee espero que me deje un hermoso y anónimo review, ejem) pero igualmente se lo dedico con todo el amor del mundo: ERES UNO DE LOS CISNES MÁS BELLOS QUE HE CONOCIDO y siéntete agradecida que te he dedicado algo (te quiero :3). **

**Ya no os entretengo más mis bellos cisnes ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

— Había una vez, en un estanque muy muy lejano, un patito que era el más feo de todos los estanques. Sus hermanos y hermanas eran todo lo que debían ser los bebés patos, pero él no lo era. Eso hacía que los otros patos se rieran de él y no quisieran jugar con él. Mientras más crecía más feo se hacía y un día su familia lo echó del estanque. El pobre patito llorando se fue y acabó en un lago muy grande y hermoso con aguas cristalinas_ ¡Eh tú!_ Escuchó asombrado que lo llamaban _Si buscas a los cisnes viven debajo del sauce llorón_ dijo una amable ratoncita que barría su casita. El patito curioso fue a donde le indicó el roedor ¡y sorpresa! Encontró a muchos patitos feos como él nadando y jugando en el agua _¡Cuántos patitos feos!_ Exclamó él maravillado _¡No somos patos!_ Le contestaron dos cisnes jóvenes como él _¡Somos cisnes! Una de las aves más hermosas de la tierra_. El patito empezó a llorar de felicidad al saber que no estaba solo y se lanzó corriendo a jugar con los otros cisnes de su edad. Poco tiempo después se convirtió en el cisne más hermoso de todos, sé enamoró y vivió feliz por siempre jamás con su pareja y los demás cisnes del lago...

— ¡Qué rollo de libro Kyoko-chan! —Exclamó enfadada Nanokura Mimori—. ¡Sensei! Insisto en que Kyoko no lea más cuentos en clase, son tan aburridos...

— Silencio niñas -se impuso Sawara-sensei—. Hoy le tocaba a Kyoko-chan escoger una fábula y leerla en voz alta ante la clase.

— ¡Kyoko-chan la próxima vez escoge un cuento de verdad! ¡De princesas y hadas con un hermoso príncipe azul! —Dijo Mimori con ojos de corazón mirando a Fuwa Shoutaro.

Mogami Kyoko odiaba a esa niña, bueno, odiar no, porque Corn decía que ella era demasiado buena para odiar, pero sinceramente esa niña no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo no podía hacerle nada ya que Sho-chan y ella eran muy amigos. Suspiró cansada y volvió a centrar su atención a lo que explicaba Sawara-sensei. La verdad es que ella se sentía un poco como el patito feo de la historia, sola y sin amigos, y por más que lo intentara nada guapa. Y ser la mejor de la clase no es que la ayudara mucho tampoco, las niñas de su clase no querían acercarse a ella ni ser su amiga, tampoco los chicos, y aunque Sho-chan y ella vivían juntos tampoco era un punto de apoyo fiable, a veces le daba la impresión que sólo la quería para que lo cubriera ante sus padres y le hiciera los deberes. Pero también era verdad que él era el único que a veces jugaba con ella y la invitaba a jugar con los demás niños y niñas.

El timbre que indicaba que la clases habían llegado a su fin sonó y un montón de niños de seis años se dieron prisa por salir del aula e ir a sus casas. Kyoko no tenía prisa, hoy no había quedado con Corn y tenía que cubrir a Sho que se iba a jugar con Reino y Miroku a fútbol. Ella había convencido a los Fuwa que se iban a quedar en la biblioteca, así que guardó sus cosas y se dirigió con paso calmado hacía allí. Cuando salió a la calle algo húmedo le cayó en la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Emocionada fue corriendo al parque más cercano para poder ver como los otros niños jugaban con la nieve.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Una voz chilló detrás de ella cogiéndola por la mochila y tirando hacía atrás haciendo que se cayera.

— Deja de perseguir a Sho-chan, él no quiere jugar contigo, y nosotros tampoco —Dijo Mimori que era la que la había tirado al suelo—. Vete, aquí no puedes venir más.

Kyoko estaba luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos pero fue imposible al ver que Sho-chan le daba la espalda y la ignoraba. Así que se levantó y se fue corriendo a esconderse cerca del río para poder llorar tranquila. Ella sabía que Sho-chan no le gustaba verla llorar, pero al menos podría haberla defendido...

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y las burlas y menosprecios se hicieron más visibles y crueles. A ella poco le importaba ya que recordaba las palabras de Corn de que ella era pura y muy buena chica. Sus palabras la reconfortaban pero lo echaba de menos. Él se había tenido que ir de la ciudad a causa del trabajo de sus padres y ella se había quedado casi sola. Sho-chan era muy bueno con ella en su casa pero cuando estaban en la escuela la ignoraba completamente.

— Kyoko-chan ¿Puedes salir a la pizarra y resolver el problema?

La adolescente respingó y decidió centrarse en la clase, seguía siendo la mejor en las clases y debía darse prisa ya que los exámenes de selección estaban cerca y ella quería entrar en la mejor escuela de la ciudad. Así que se levantó y resolvió el problema de una forma perfecta. El profesor la felicitó y las clases siguieron con normalidad. Cuando acabaron se fue al club de ciencias de donde era miembro y después se fue al club de badminton. Cuando volvió a casa se encontró con Sho-chan, Reino y Miroku bebiendo y fumando. Ella no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió cambiar de camino y seguir como si nada estuviera pasando. No fue la última vez que vio a Sho y a sus amigos fumando y bebiendo, pero todo se complicó cuando los vio agredir a un anciano, como estaba oscuro éste no los reconoció pero su chillido los alertó y salieron huyendo. Los vecinos salieron corriendo de sus casas para ver porqué había chillado y al ver la situación se dieron prisa y llamaron a una ambulancia y a la policía. Una señora la dejó llamar a los Fuwa para avisarles de que tardaría en volver a casa y les dijo que Sho estaba en la practica de fútbol, aunque hacía más de un mes que lo habían expulsado del club.

Llegó a casa casi pasada la media noche, se quitó los zapatos sin hacer ruido y subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto, una vez entró alguien le tapó la boca y la estampó contra la pared.

— Shhhht silencio Kyoko-chan papá y mamá están durmiendo —susurró Shoutaro en su oído—. ¿Quieres que se despierten y me encuentren en tu cuarto? No... Seguro que no.

— ¿Qué quieres Shoutaro? —susurró aterrada Kyoko cuando él le apartó la mano de la boca.

— No te hagas la inocente... Sabes muy bien lo que quiero —Shoutaro acercó su cara a la de su compañera y dijo en tono amenazante—. Hoy me has visto con mis amigos en una situación un poco comprometedora... Si se descubriera que el heredero de los Fuwa actúa como un vulgar vándalo qué mala imagen iba a dar de mi familia ¿Y tú no quieres que mi familia quede en un mal lugar, no? —Kyoko negó con la cabeza—. Por supuesto que no, la pobre y desamparada Mogami Kyoko, repudiada por la madre y sin padre... Acogida por la amable familia del alcalde... Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan.

Sho se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kyoko no podía moverse ni pensar, Sho-chan acababa de amenazarla, y ella había tenido mucho miedo, porque sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, todo él, le habían dicho que si no mantenía la boca cerrada le pasaría algo terrible. Las amargas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas y se puso la mano en la boca para ahogar sus gemidos. Ella no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir, no tenía nadie en el mundo a quién considerar familia. Durante un tiempo pensó que los Fuwa eran su familia y que Sho-chan la apreciaba de verdad a pesar de que en el colegio le diera la espalda. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que eso eran simples sueños, unos sueños que no iban a hacerse realidad, que debía aprovechar cada instante que pasara con ellos pero que algún día debería dejar esa casa porque al fin y al cabo era eso, una casa, no un hogar.

.

.

.

— Kyoko-chan ¿puedes atender las mesas por mi? Me duelen los pies y la espalda, creo que tendré que descansar durante un tiempo... ¿Te importaría hacer más horas?

Kyoko se giró y sonrió a okami-sama, los fines de semana trabajaba en un Darumaya que había en el pueblo donde vivía. Al contrario que las chicas de su edad que sólo pensaban en disfrutar y en si mismas Kyoko había empezado a trabajar, no quería que los Fuwa se lo pagaran todo, a pesar de que eran una familia bastante acomodada, ella quería valerse por sí misma, tener unos ingresos, unos ingresos propios para poder ahorrar y hacer su vida.

— Claro que sí okami-sama, ningún problema.

Kyoko se apresuró a servir las mesas de okami-sama y de limpiar la barra, pronto sería la hora de cenar y mientras más limpio estuviera todo mejor. La campanilla que indicaba que llegaban nuevos clientes sonó. Se giró para darles la bienvenida y tuvo que fingir que todo estaba bien cuando vio que eran Sho-chan y su chica de la semana entraban por la puerta. Cada semana cambiaba de chica, a sus padres no le importaba ya que hasta el momento no había llamado a su puerta ningún padre enfurecido reclamando vengar el honor de su pobre y adorada niña.

— Kyoko-chan buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes Ebisawa-san, Sho-chan. Déjenme que les enseñe su mesa.

La pareja la siguió hasta la mesa que ella les indicó, se sentaron y cogieron la carta. Mientras atendía a otros clientes Kyoko pensó que no era tan extraño que Ebisawa-san y Shoutaro estuvieran juntos, al fin y al cabo ella era su tipo, cabeza hueca y con unos pechos más grandes que dos globos aerostáticos. Sin embargo la chica tenía una muy buena posición social y era la delegada de su clase. Consiguió fingir hasta que se fueron y mantuvo la fachada hasta la hora de cerrar.

— Buenas noches patito.

Se dijo cuando se miró al espejo. Sin embargo ella no se convertiría en cisne al final de la historia, daba igual si se arreglaba o qué ropa usara. Nunca sería tan guapa como Ewisaba-san o Nanokura-san, la cual era considerada como la belleza del pueblo y se autoproclamaba la novia de Sho. Si hasta se había puesto pechos para ser su tipo. A Kyoko esta chica le daba lástima, haciendo todo lo que hacía para llamar la atención de Sho-chan y él la ignoraba o la trataba peor que a nada. Se apresuró y salió a coger su bicicleta para irse a casa, por la noche podían aparecer monstruos.

.

.

.

Faltaban días para los exámenes de ingreso y Kyoko se estaba preparando para ellos, se pasaba el día estudiando, trabajando, comiendo y durmiendo. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Estaba concentrada en conseguir las mejores notas, así le darían una beca para irse a estudiar a la ciudad. Salió de la clase donde estaba y apresuró sus pasos, llegaba tarde al Darumaya. Escuchó un sollozo y no pudo evitar detenerse. Pensó que se lo había imaginado pero volvió a escucharlo otra vez, lo siguió y se encontró a Ebisawa-san llorando y con la ropa mal puesta.

— Ebisawa-san ¿Qué ha pasado?

La chica empezó a sollozar más fuerte y a temblar. Kyoko se quitó la mochila y se acercó más a la chica. La consoló y esperó a que se calmara para volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué te pasó Ebisawa-san?

— Shoutaro... —susurró asustada—. Él... Él quería que yo y él... Yo no quería... No... Y... Me obligó...

La chica rompió a llorar otra vez y Kyoko la consoló hasta que se volvió a calmar.

— Ebisawa-san tienes que ir a la policía, puedes estar embarazada y...

— ¡No! —Chilló la chica aterrada—. Él... No... ¡Me hará más daño!

La chica volvió a tranquilizarla y consiguió convencerla de que fuera a denunciar. Sho se estaba pasando, no podía hacer lo que quisiera y no pagar por las cosas malas que hacía. La llevó a la policía y mientras ella declaraba fue a comprarle algo a la farmacia. Cuando volvió ella decidió contar lo que había visto y oído, en cierta forma ella había sido cómplice de su amigo de la infancia. Los policías llamaron a casa de los Fuwa para hacerles saber que su hijo estaba detenido y que sino querían que se armara ningún escándalo sería mejor que vinieran a comisaria de inmediato.

— ¡Pero qué has hecho niña ingrata! —Exclamó la madre de Shoutaro mientras le daba una cachetada en la mejilla a Kyoko—. ¡¿Decidimos acogernos en nuestra casa y darte un futuro y así nos lo pagas?!

— Cálmate querida estás montando una escena —dijo el alcalde mientras cogía del brazo a su mujer—. Ya volveremos a arreglarlo, tranquilízate, soy el alcalde.

— Ustedes ya lo sabían... —susurró sorprendida Kyoko—. Le he estado encubriendo todo este tiempo de ustedes y del mundo ¡Pero ya lo sabíais!

Kyoko volvió a callarse al recibir otra cachetada, esta vez de parte del hombre.

— Y tu deber era seguir protegiéndolo, no llevar a la chica a declarar, convencerla de que se quedara callada y fingiera que no había pasado nada. Esa era tu misión, proteger y cuidar de Sho. Pero ahora lo has complicado todo. Será difícil sacar a Sho de este problema, pero antes nos desharemos de ti —habló el hombre.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Kyoko asustada.

— Convencerás a los policías de que te dejen volver a casa, una vez llegues recoge todas tus porquerías y lárgate. No quiero volver a verte. Eres igual que tu madre... Una puta desagradecida.

Kyoko se levantó del suelo luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, fue al baño para calmarse y cuando lo estuvo fue a hablar con el oficial al cargo para que la dejara marchar a casa. La dejaron y le dijeron que si la necesitaban la volverían a llamar, fue directo a la casa de los Fuwa e hizo la maleta, decidió llevarse solo las cosas que había comprado con el dinero que había ganado en el Darumaya, así que metió unos cuantos libros, libretas, un par de tejanos, tres sudaderas y una camiseta, ropa interior, calcetines y un monedero con lentejuelas donde guardaba su mayor tesoro. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar y sacar la piedra azul que había dentro.

— Corn... Te hecho de menos...

Pero como era habitual la piedra no le contestó y se limitó a brillar con la escasa luz que entraba por su ventana. Suspiró cansada y guardó a Corn en su sitio. Lo primero era lo primero, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde dormir. Cerró la mochila y salió de la casa. Nunca más volvió a mirar atrás.

_Lo que parece toda una vida después._

— Hola ¿Eres Kotonami Kanae-san?

— Sí ¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó la pelinegra curiosa.

— Soy Mogami Kyoko, tu compañera de cuarto. Por favor, cuidémonos la una la otra -dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Y yo que pensaba que el único raro en este internado era el director Lory —dijo otra chica con el pelo negro y corto—. Soy Amamiya Chiori, encantada de conocerte Mogami-san.

— ¡Qué hermoso encuentro! -Exclamó un hombre vestido como un samurai—. ¿Has visto María-chan? Las flores de la amistad están creciendo en nuestro hogar.

Una chica de unos ocho años apareció detrás de él y que para alivio de las tres chicas iba vestida con un vestido normal y corriente.

— Abuelo yo no veo nada ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a descansar un rato?

— Los niños de hoy en día no sabéis nada de nada —murmuró Lory decepcionado con su nieta—. Bueno mis queridas estudiantes, no se olviden de ser puntuales en las clases, de estudiar, de seguir las normas y de lo más importante, de ser buenas amigas ¡Seguid floreciendo así de hermosas mis ángeles rosas! ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Y así como apareció se volvió a ir. Las chicas se miraron estupefactas y empezaron a reír. Definitivamente la amistad era una flor que empezaba a florecer en sus jardines.

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que quieras asistir a las clases de Tsuruga-sensei —Dijo Chiori antes de llevarse una cucharada con leche y cereales a la boca.

— No puedo creer que nos obliguen a llevar este feo uniforme rosa chillón —habló Kanae mientras intentaba fusionarse con la silla.

— ¿Mm?

Kyoko las miró perdidas ya que se encontraba concentrada en aprenderse de memoria su horario.

— Kyoko-san ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer ballet? Aún hay tiempo para cambiarse —le aconsejó Chiori.

— La verdad es que todo esto es una estupidez —apuntó Kanae mientras decidía empezar a desayunar.

— Pues a mi me parece una muy buena idea —contestó Kyoko mientras sus compañeras la miraban con estupefacción—. Que estemos en un internado famoso por su programa de ciencias no significa que debamos descuidar las humanidades.

— Así que no encuentras mal que nos hayan obligado a coger una asignatura de humanidades con el propósito de amar las artes ¿No? —dijo con cierta amargura Chiori.

— No sé de qué os quejáis, Mouko-san ha ido corriendo a apuntarse al club de costura y tu al de pintura. Al principio pensé que te apuntarías al de escritura porque no haces otra cosa que escribir en tus cuadernos pero me alegro por ti.

— Pero Kyoko esto es diferente —dijo Kanae, apodada por Kyoko Mouko-san ya que siempre decía_ mou _cuando hablaba— ¿No te parece extraño que sólo tu te hayas apuntado a ballet? Tsuruga-san es famoso por ser el profesor más estricto de todos. Lo llaman la bestia por algo.

— Además Kyoko-san —susurró Amamiya—. No te parece extraño que las clases de ballet sean en un gimnasio, que está muy alejado del centro y al lado de la casa particular de Tsuruga-sensei.

— Para nada —contestó inocentemente la interpelada.

— Déjala si le pasa algo tendremos más sitio en la habitación —hablo Mouko-san mientras apartaba el plato señalando que ya estaba llena.

.

.

.

— Deduzco que usted es Mogami Kyoko. Mi única alumna.

Kyoko sólo asintió, Tsuruga-sensei era enorme no, lo siguiente. Con un espeso pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color. Su cuerpo estaba musculado y caminaba con elegancia y seguridad. Kyoko no entendía por qué era la única que se había apuntado a ballet, pero cuando cayó rendida en su cama supo que había entrado voluntariamente en el infierno y el diablo era el hombre más atractivo del planeta.

.

.

.

— ¡Mal! Sigue el ritmo Mogami-san.

Kyoko llevaba tres semanas aguantando las clases de ballet, ese día era el último para cambiar de optativa, y se estaba planteando seriamente hacerlo. No es que se estuviera rindiendo ni mucho menos, pero iba a morir pronto como Tsuruga-san siguiera machacándola así. Sus dos amigas la habían aconsejado que lo dejara o que se quejara al director Lory. Porque cuando se encontraron con Tsuruga-san por casualidad la opción de enfrentarlo quedó absolutamente descartada.

— ¡He estado prestando atención Tsuruga-sensei! —exclamó ella mientras paraba de hacer el ejercicio derrotada.

— Si lo hubieras estado haciendo bien no te hubiera llamado la atención —explicó él soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

— He puesto el pie tal y como me indicó, la espalda recta y los brazos abiertos como si quisiera abrazar a alguien.

— Tu espalda estaba recta pero el pie no estaba como te indiqué y des de luego no parecía que quisieras abrazar a alguien. Sí estrangularlo, pero abrazarlo no des de luego.

Kyoko se puso toda roja ya que él tenía razón, mientras hacía el pase estaba pensando en ahogarlo con sus propias manos.

— Una vez más y des del principio, no quiero errores.

Ella asintió y repitió los ejercicios des del principio. Se equivocó como era de esperarse y Tsuruga-sensei volvió a chillarle. Necesitó tres intentos más para ejecutarlo aceptable y diez para hacerlo perfectamente. Su profesor le enseñó un par de pasos más que no tardó mucho en aprender pero que no pudo perfeccionar ya que el tiempo para la clase ya había acabado, y si Kyoko se retrasaba se perdería la cena.

— Buen trabajo Mogami-san, cada día aprendes más rápido.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente su sensei tenía razón. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción le curvó los labios e hizo una reverencia.

— Todo es gracias a usted sensei. Gracias por enseñarme tan diligentemente y ser duro conmigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida al escuchar que a sensei se le escapaba la risa y la miraba de una forma que se podría considerar cariñosa y amable.

— No hace falta que seas tan formal. Eres muy buena, quizás deberías replantearte a qué quieres dedicarte en un futuro.

— Sensei ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —al ver que su maestro asentía con la cabeza la joven se animó a continuar—. ¿Por qué aprendió usted ballet?

— Cuando era más joven vine a este internado, igual que ahora tuve que elegir una optativa que estuviera relacionada con las humanidades. En esa época yo era muy egocéntrico y maleducado, y cometí el error de desdeñar las ciencias sociales. El director Lory me escuchó y sentenció que mi castigo sería bailar ballet perfectamente delante de todos lo estudiantes en la función del colegio, la cual era en tres meses, y que si no lo conseguía me echaría del centro. Así que tuve que apuntarme a esta optativa, el profesor era un auténtico panoli. Nos lo comíamos cada día, no tenía autoridad en frente de sus alumnos y hacíamos lo que queríamos con él. Sin embargo un día me pasé con él, fue un acto completamente impulsivo, temerario y muy estúpido, le dije a Ogata-sensei que no valía como profesor de ballet y que se dedicara a otras cosas, que era una vergüenza que fuera hijo de su padre. Después de decirle eso me fui con mis compañeros sin mirar atrás, pero cuando volvimos al día siguiente supimos que había despertado a la bestia. Acabamos el día llorando pidiéndole clemencia, él y yo establecimos una especie de relación amor-odio que hizo que me esforzara como el que más y empezara a aprender pasos y técnicas de calentamiento por mi cuenta. Gracias a él no fui expulsado de esta escuela.

Kyoko sonrió contenta al escuchar una parte que ella no conocía de su sensei, le costaba trabajo imaginárselo joven y rebelde.

— Buenas noches sensei, que descanse. Nos vemos mañana.

— Buenas noches Mogami-san hasta mañana. Por cierto, ese corte de pelo te queda muy bien.

— Gracias sensei.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí se recargó en ella y tocó con sus dedos las puntas de su pelo. Mouko-san se lo había cortado y teñido de un color rojo anaranjado. Según ella Kyoko a veces era puro fuego y tenía que llevar algo exterior que advirtiera al mundo de eso. La chica no pudo evitar empezar a temblar de felicidad al acordarse que había encontrado a dos buenas amigas en sus compañeras de habitación. Se sentía tan feliz que empezó a llorar, por primera vez en su vida sintió que ya no era un patito, no, sino un cisne creciendo para abrir sus alas en todo su esplendor.

.

.

.

- Kyoko-chan ha sido un ejercicio perfecto, mis felicitaciones.

Kyoko sonrió orgullosa y se recargó contra el espejo y se sentó en el suelo.

— Ren-kun tu también debes de darte algo de mérito, me has enseñado muy bien —se detuvo ya que bebió un buen sorbo de agua para hidratarse.

— Cuando reposes un rato te llevaré al internado.

La chica asintió y siguió bebiendo agua más calmadamente. El curso escolar casi se acercaba a su fin y su relación con Tsuruga-sensei había evolucionado a una cordial amistad. Después de esas palabras había decidido continuar asistiendo a sus clases. Empezó a tolerarlo ya que ambos se adaptaron al carácter del otro, cada día hablaban más y más hasta que él empezó a impartir sus clases de química, a partir de ahí empezó a admirarlo y lo convirtió en su sempai, todos la conocían como la kohai del profesor Tsuruga Ren. Y ella cada día que pasaba al lado de su sensei sentía que esa admiración daba paso a algo más fuerte y profundo que nunca antes había sentido.

— ¡Tu estás enamorada de Tsuruga-sensei! —Exclamó Mouko-san cuando Kyoko entró a la habitación que compartían después de cenar.

— ¿Qué? —dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa—. ¿Cómo voy a estar yo enamorada de sensei? Eso es toda una locura, además que sería un amor prohibido y...

— Y aún así lo miras como una boba enamorada cada vez que crees que no te mira nadie —apuntó Chiori mientras cerraba su cuaderno.

— Y te aseguro que sensei ha notado como lo devoras con la mirada.

— Mouko-san yo no devoro a sensei con la mirada —se defendió Kyoko.

Kotonami Kanae se encogió de hombros como si no le importara que su amiga negara sus sentimientos y esperó pacientemente a que se duchara y se pusiera el pijama.

— A él también le gustas Kyoko-chan.

— ¿A quien? —preguntó ella sin comprender mientras abría un paquete de zumo para bebérselo.

— ¡A Tsuruga-sensei tonta! ¿Es que no nos estás escuchando?

Chiori se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Kyoko, animó a Kanae a hacerlo con un movimiento de la mano y cuando lo hubo hecho continuaron con su interrogatorio.

— Él también te mira de una forma especial —dijo Kanae—. A veces parece que sea un lobo que quiera devorarte.

— No parece eso.

— Kyoko-san niégalo tanto como quieras pero eso no cambia la realidad —siguió insistiendo Amamiya.

— Tienes que hacer algo antes de que te lo quiten —la animó Kanae—. ¿Has visto como lo miran las demás chicas?

— ¡No! —chilló la pelinaranja para detenerlas—. Aprecio mucho lo que estáis haciendo pero no es apropiado. No voy a negar que por Tsuruga-sensei siento algo más que admiración, pero justo ahora he empezado a quererme a mi misma y a valorarme, necesito tiempo para poder hacer frente lo de querer tanto a una persona y poder afrontar que hay las mismas posibilidades de que me corresponda y de que no lo haga. A parte, él es un sensei, yo soy una simple estudiante, haga lo que haga no estoy a su altura, no puedo establecer una relación de igual a igual. Así que he decidido esperar a poder hacer eso y en ese momento... Yo... ¡Ay no puedo decir eso! —Kyoko se había vuelto roja de la vergüenza al decir esas palabras.

— ¡Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren están debajo de un árbol!... —empezaron a cantar las dos chicas para molestar a su amiga que se estaba volviendo más roja de la vergüenza por momentos.

Kyoko se lanzó encima de ellas para que se callaran pero en la lucha las tres cayeron de la cama y acabaron en el suelo. Estaban como enredadas, Kyoko tenía los pies de Kanae en la cara, Chiori tenía a sus dos compañeras encima de ella y a Kanae se le había enganchado el pelo en uno de los botones del pijama de Amamiya. Las tres cuando vieron que ninguna se había hecho daño rompieron a reír e intentaron desenredarse. El joven cisne por fin podía jugar con otros cisnes.

.

.

.

— ¡Ren-kun tu casa es una pocilga!

La joven no podía creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿Cómo podía ser que el ordenado y meticuloso profesor de química viviera en una casa que parecía un basurero?

— No toques nada —dijo el hombre algo avergonzado—. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para limpiar.

— ¿Qué no ha tenido tiempo? —Exclamó ella incrédula—. ¡Sí este bocadillo tiene moho! Tsuruga-sensei no puedo dejar que viva así.

La chica en teoría no tendría que haber entrado a la casa de su profesor, pero ensayando un paso dual Tsuruga-sensei había perdido el equilibrio y se había torcido el tobillo. Como estaban muy lejos de la infermeria lo mejor había sido que ella lo ayudara a entrar en su casa, ella le daría una bolsa con hielo para bajar la inflamación y llamaría al director para pedirle que lo llevara al hospital. Pero el estado de esa casa cambiaba las cosas radicalmente.

— Ren, un poco de desorden es normal. La ropa desordenada, platos sucios, polvo en los muebles... ¡Pero esto! —dijo mientras con sus brazos señalaba todo el apartamento—. ¡Esto es...! ¡Esto es...! ¡No tengo palabras para decir lo que es esto!

— Sí que las tienes Kyoko. Lo has llamado pocilga —contestó Ren mientras se hacía sitio en el sofá para sentarse.

— El teléfono... Debo encontrar el teléfono... —empezó a susurrar la estudiante mientras se movía entre la basura que había en la habitación—. ¿Director? Sí, soy Mogami Kyoko, lo llamo para decirle que Tsuruga-sensei se ha accidentado mientras ensayábamos y se ha torcido el tobillo ¿Podría enviar a alguien a buscarlo para llevarlo al hospital? Sí, lo esperaré aquí, muchas gracias.

Kyoko colgó y empezó a ordenar la sala de estar para que Ren pudiera salir sin tropezarse, resbalarse o fuera atacado por algo. Takarada Lory llegó y le pidió al subdirector Sebastian que ayudara a Ren a entrar en el coche.

— Mogami-kun siento que te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto —dijo antes de despedirse—. Sube te llevaremos a la academia.

— Takarada-san, sino es molestia ¿Le importaría que me quedara aquí?

— ¿Mogami-kun por qué querrías quedarte en este estercolero? —Cuestionó asustado e intrigado el director.

— Para limpiarlo obviamente. No puedo permitir que mi sensei viva así. Me dejaría ¿Por favor?

Después de meditar unos segundos Takarada Lory contestó con un extraño brillo de diversión en los ojos.

— Por supuesto Mogami-kun, pero no vuelvas tarde. Para una mujer es peligroso estar sola en la noche ¿De acuerdo?

La joven asintió y despidió a su sensei des del vano de la puerta. Más tarde supo que había tomado una decisión que la llevaría a un punto de no retorno.

.

.

.

— ¿Ren estás bien?

Kyoko había vuelto al día siguiente para ver como se encontraba su sensei pero se sorprendió al encontrar la casa completamente a oscuras.

— Mogami-san estoy bien. Puedes volver a tu habitación a hacer los deberes.

— ¿Seguro? Tu voz suena muy apagada y ronca —dijo Kyoko mientras avanzaba hacía donde había escuchado la voz de su sensei—. ¡Auch! —al estar todo tan oscuro se había tropezado con una mesa—. Esto está muy oscuro Ren y son las diez de la mañana. Abriré las persianas.

— ¡Detente! —Chilló Tsuruga Ren pero cuando llegó al lado de la chica el sol de la mañana le daba en la cara.

- Ren... Tu pelo...

Mogami Kyoko no podía creérselo, ¡El pelo de su sensei estaba teñido de rubio!

— ¿Por qué te has teñido el pelo de rubio? —Preguntó curiosa la estudiante.

— No me lo he teñido, es mi color natural de pelo —respondió el adulto mientras se sentaba derrotado en el sofá—. Mi madre es hija de un hombre ruso y una mujer estadounidense y mi padre es japonés.

— ¿Y por qué te has quitado el tinte castaño?

— Ha sido por tu culpa —habló él enfadado—. Te dije que no ordenaras mi casa —al ver que la chica lo miraba confundida él prosiguió—. Ayer llegué tarde a casa y drogado ya que no sé porqué me inyectaron anestesia en cantidad para un elefante. Me alegré de encontrar mi casa limpia pero me sentí mal por ti, seguro que te pasaste todo el día limpiando. Y lo hiciste tan bien que cambiaste el contenido de mi champú con tinte castaño por champú con disolvente de tintes y llenaste de agua el frasco donde guardo las lentillas.

— ¡¿Y por qué tendría yo que cambiar el contenido de tus botellas?! —Se defendió ella enfadada—. Yo me limité a limpiar tus cosas no a cambiar el contenido. Lo que describes parece más que lleva la firma de Takarada Lory que la mía.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer mella en Tsuruga Ren ya que esté se quedó quieto y pensativo. La chica alzó el mentón ya que parecía haber ganado la discusión.

— Lo siento —se disculpó su profesor—. Tienes razón, estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho Takarada-san. Debía haberlo visto venir, él quería que te lo contara...

— ¿Que me contara el qué?

Su superior al ver que había hablado de más se puso pálido y empezó a mover sus manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Tsuruga-san?

Después de tanto tiempo juntos habían decidido tutearse, sólo se trataban de usted cuando estaban en público, enfadados o preocupados. Ella estaba sintiendo que él estaba levantando una especie de barrera entre los dos, una barrera que ella pensaba que ya había superado, y el hecho de volver a sentirla la preocupaba en sobremanera ¿Sería que nunca podría llegar al corazón de sensei? ¿Su amor no confesado estaba destinado al fracaso des del mismo instante en que empezó a crecer en su pecho?

— El precio de mis pecados es muy grande Kyoko-chan —susurró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Ven —añadió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la buhardilla—. No voy a cuestionar el destino, voy a contártelo, a partir de ahora estoy en tus manos, sólo te pido que me escuches hasta el final.

La chica lo siguió en silencio y preguntándose cual era el pecado de Ren, un pecado que lo había llevado a cambiar radicalmente de apariencia. Ren se detuvo en frente de una cómoda llena de polvo ya que nadie la usaba y abrió el primer cajón, removió un poco entre las cosas y sacó una pequeña caja de madera y de dentro sacó un pañuelo con las iniciale bordadas de una forma muy torpe.

— Este pañuelo me lo diste la primera vez que nos vimos en ese claro cerca del pueblo donde vivías. Tu me llamabas Corn, pero en realidad mi nombre era Kuon.

Kyoko lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creerse que el niño que había encontrado llorando al lado del riachuelo se hubiera convertido en el apuesto hombre que hoy tenía delante.

— Es imposible... —murmuró ella intentando asimilar lo que le había contado Ren.

— Sé que lo que te estoy contando parece sacado de un manga, créeme, a mi también me costó hacerme a la idea que mi amiga de la infancia estaba estudiando en el internado donde yo imparto clases —explicó él—. Pero era cierto, al principio no sabía como tratarte, por una parte quería mantener la distancia entre sensei y estudiante, pero por otro lado quería decírtelo y retomar nuestra amistad. Tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras o te hubieras convertido en un persona totalmente distinta a la que conocí. Con el tiempo me demostraste que seguías siendo la misma Kyoko-chan que recordaba... Simpática, amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, lista, carismática, fantasiosa, algo llorona, exagerada, inocente, despistada y algo mandona y manipuladora. Solo un poquito —puntualizó al ver que la chica fruncía los labios como sino estuviera de acuerdo con los dos último adjetivos.

— ¡Pues claro que te voy a aceptar Corn! —aprovechó ella la pausa de él para hablar—. Eres mi mejor amigo, a parte de Mouko-san y Amamiya-san. Me llevará algo de tiempo hacerme a la idea de que mi sensei es el mismo niño con el que jugaba de pequeña pero si tu pudiste hacer esa reconciliación entre mi yo actual y mi yo del pasado yo también podré hacer lo mismo referente a ti —dijo totalmente convencida.

— Gracias Kyoko-chan —contestó Ren aliviado mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de su estudiante—. Has aliviado un gran peso de mi corazón. Pero arrastro el peso de un pecado muy grande, no te contaré nada sino quieres, pero tarde o temprano te enterarás, y no quiero que retomemos nuestra amistad y que te enteres de lo que hice y te alejes de mi. A riesgo de sonar egoísta te confesaré que si te has de alejar de mi prefiero que lo hagas ahora que más tarde cuando haya sabido qué es tenerte en mi vida y no pueda afrontar no tenerte más.

— Cuéntamelo —contestó ella después de unos segundos de silencio—. Prometo no juzgarte, te escucharé, pero al final la decisión es mía y solo mía.

— De acuerdo —aceptó Tsuruga Ren—. Mi verdadero nombre es Hizuri Kuon, soy hijo del Premio Nobel de Química Hizuri Kuu y de la Premio Nobel de Física Hizuri Julliena. Se podría decir que llevo la ciencia en los genes. No soy superdotado pero la práctica me ha hecho muy sobresaliente en matemáticas y química. Me licencié a los diecinueve años y a los días había un agente del gobierno llamando a mi puerta para que trabajara con ellos en un proyecto de alto secreto. No me hizo falta pensármelo mucho, era joven y no analicé con profundidad donde me estaba metiendo. Era una oportunidad caída del cielo, y la cogí sin hacer preguntas. Nunca me explicaron exactamente en qué consistía el proyecto, siempre que preguntaba me daban largas o me ignoraban. Hubo indicios de que lo que estábamos haciendo no era precisamente legal o beneficioso para la humanidad, lo ignoré, preferí disfrutar de que a mi corta edad estaba trabajando para el gobierno ¿Cuanta gente había como yo? Sin embargo la realidad acabó por estallarme en la cara, estábamos creando una bomba biológica para un grupo clandestino y que por supuesto que no trabajaba para el gobierno. Lo peor de todo fue que yo resolví la última operación y reveló qué ingrediente y cantidad nos faltaba para crear la bomba. Era ambicioso y quería superar a mis padres pero no a ese precio, no al precio de la humanidad. Me entregué a la policía con las pruebas necesarias para que la gente que había pagara por lo que intentó cometer y yo acepté mi parte de responsabilidad. Renuncié a cualquier pretensión de ser reconocido académicamente por trabajos futuros, de ir a enseñar a la Universidad y trabajar en otros programas de recerca. Tengo que pasarme periódicamente a ver a mi agente de la condicional y recibo inspecciones sorpresas de la policía, unas más amables que otras, que controlan que cumplo todos y cada uno de las cláusulas de mi libertad. ¿Kyoko?

Paró de hablar ya que la chica había empezado a llorar a lágrima viva. Él se preocupó ya que empezó a temblar y a hipar.

— Shhht. Tranquila —habló él mientras la abrazaba—. No llores, está bien...

— ¡No! —protestó ella separándose un poco de él y alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara—. ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! —con prisa se secó las lágrimas y volvió a la carga con las energías renovadas—. Tú no eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo ¡Os engañaron! Y tú fuiste bueno y cuando lo descubriste lo denunciaste ¡No tienes que pagar por los pecados de otros!

— Sí que debo Kyoko-chan. Yo participé en el proyecto más o menos consciente-mente de lo que se trataba. Debí haberlo descubierto antes o como mínimo haber hecho más preguntas. Así que sí, debo pagar el precio por el pecado que cometí.

Kyoko asintió y volvió a abrazar a Corn con fuerza y decisión.

— Acepto compartir tu pecado contigo Corn, yo también tengo los míos. No será fácil, pero estoy segura de que si los dos ponemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo lo lograremos.

— Esa es mi Kyoko-chan, luchadora y mandona —contestó él contra su pelo antes de recibir un ligero puñetazo en el brazo.

_._

.

.

Era hora de brillar, se recordó Kyoko mientras calentaba, hoy iba a dar el paso final para convertirse en un cisne adulto. Y lo iba a dar encima del escenario, pero no lo iba a dar sola, lo iba a dar con el hombre que amaba. Se sonrojó al pensar eso y dio un par de saltos para despejar su mente. Se puso nerviosa al escuchar el murmurllo de la gente y eso la hizo empezar a pasearse arriba y abajo entre bambalinas.

— ¡Vas a estropear el maquillaje Kyoko! —Kanae apareció con su bolsa de costura en una mano y la de maquillaje en la otra—. Mogami Kyoko estate quieta ahora mismo o te juro por todos los elementos de la tabla periódica que Tsuruga sensei bailará solo hoy por la noche.

La pelinaranja, que para la ocasión se había teñido de rubia, dejó de moverse y permitió que su mejor amiga arreglara el estropicio.

— Estoy muy nerviosa Mouko-san ¿Y si me equivoco?

— Eres Mogami Kyoko no puedes equivocarte. Por amor al átomo no digas tonterías —la tranquilizó Kanae mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien con el vestido.

— Pero...

— Pero nada —calló Kanae a Kyoko—. Mira, nos hemos graduado con las mejores notas, a ti te han aceptado en esa universidad de científicos locos a la que tanto querías ir. Chiori va a estudiar Biología y yo Medicina. La vida nos sonríe, sobretodo a ti —añadió con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes a quién he visto entre el público? —Kyoko negó con la cabeza—. A los Fuwa, a todos los Fuwa ¿Por qué no les enseñas el hermoso cisne en el que te has convertido? Por cierto, quien te haya teñido el cabello de rubio, lo ha hecho muy bien.

— Fuiste tu Mouko-san —dijo la joven riéndose mientras se colocaba para salir al escenario.

— Lo que yo decía, un trabajo magnífico.

Kyoko sonrío y se concentró en lo que iba a hacer, sólo eran ella, la música, el escenario y Tsuruga Ren. Cuando escuchó las primeras notas de la pieza que iba a bailar del lago de los cisnes pensó que Mouko-san tenía razón. Quedó iluminada por los focos del escenario y se preparó para lo que venía, era hora de brillar.

.

.

.

— Mogami-kun —habló el director Takarada detrás de su alumna predilecta—. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.

— Por supuesto —la interpelada se giró delicadamente y sonrió al presidente.

Kyoko se sentía en una nube, no solo había ejecutado la pieza a la perfección con Kuon sino que también la habían aplaudido, silbado, tirado flores y presentado a media comunidad científica. ¡Además estaba preciosa! Había estado trabajando dando clases de ballet los fines de semana, así que pudo ahorrar para comprarse un vestido y unos zapatos para esa noche. El vestido era sencillo pero se ajustaba a su figura como un guante, era de un rosa pálido de tirantes, el corpiño tenía fruncidos y estaba decorado con pedrería plateada, la falda no era muy ancha como si llevara volantes pero le iba suelto y cuando se movía ondulaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Los zapatos eran de tacón plateado, muy sencillos pero que realzaban su figura. Estaba levemente maquillada y el pelo lo llevaba corto, rubio y hacia un lado. Era un cisne en todo su esplendor.

— Te presento a la familia Fuwa, el señor Fuwa es el alcalde de este pueblo y ha estado alabando tu actuación encima del escenario. Él con toda su familia se morían de ganas por conocerte.

— Mogami-san, un placer conocerla —dijo el alcalde haciendo una reverencia—. Permitame presentarle a mi mujer, a mi hijo y a su prometida, Nakamura Mimori-san.

— Un placer conocerlos a todos —contestó Kyoko haciéndoles una reverencia.

— Mogami-chan, tu cara me resulta familiar ¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó Mimori que parecía estar enganchada al brazo de Sho.

Kyoko no pudo contestar ya que alguien la cogió por la cintura y selló sus labios con un casto beso.

— Aquí está la prometida más bella de todas. Te he estado buscando.

— Corn —pronunció la joven con amor—. Permíteme presentarte a unos viejos amigo, estos son los Fuwa y la prometida de Shoutaro, Nanokura Mimori-san.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —habló Sho con sorpresa.

— Perdón, me he dado cuenta de que no me he presentado, soy Hizuri Kuon, el prometido de Mogami-san. Y debo darles las gracias por cuidarla durante tantos años.

— Perdone Hizuri-san, no le entiendo, yo jamás había visto a Mogami-san antes.

— Claro que sí querida —murmuró tenso el alcalde—. Es Kyoko-chan, mírala bien.

Toda la familia se tensó y miró con asombro a la joven. No podía ser posible...

— Muchas gracias por cuidarme durante tantos años —dijo ella con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en la cara—. Les estoy sinceramente muy agradecida. Y sobretodo muchas gracias por echarme de su casa, sino lo hubieran hecho jamás hubiera sido capaz de reencontrarme con _Corn _y enamorarnos. Les debo mi felicidad, así que muchas gracias por todo.

Habiendo dicho eso hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, Kuon captó enseguida el mensaje, se despidió y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

— Bueno, eso ha sido intenso —habló Corn mientras la hacía girar por la pista.

— Gracias por estar a mi lado Corn, no habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

— Tu siempre has estado a mi lado Kyoko, déjame estar al tuyo para siempre.

— Sí —susurró contra su pecho—. Estemos juntos para siempre.

— Pensaba que al darte un colgante con una piedra rosa en vez de un anillo rechazarías mi propuesta de matrimonio —añadió él con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Ha sido muy original —contestó divertida Kyoko—. Pero admito que un anillo no hubiera estado mal.

— No te preocupes, cuando nos unamos ante dios te prometo que tendrás un anillo. Uno delicado y hermoso, como tu.

Kyoko miró a los verdes ojos de Kuon y sintió como el amor llenaba cada poro de su ser. Se había teñido el pelo de rubio en honor a él, ya que hacía un año que él ya no se teñía ni usaba las lentillas. Hizuri Kuon ya no se escondía, y tampoco lo hacía Mogami Kyoko, aceptaba haber sido un patito feo, alguien a quien nadie quería ni apreciaba, había aprendido a querer a esa Kyoko que había sido. Kyoko quería y apreciaba cada momento vivido. Pero ya no lo iba a estar más, ahora era un cisne, con un plumaje hermoso y un corazón hermoso. Con toda la vida por delante sonriendole encantada y con los brazos abiertos, e iba a vivirla, iba a vivir según sus propias reglas, como ella quisiera, y con quien ella quisiera. Y cuando Kuon la levantó por los aires haciéndola reír para después pegarla a su cuerpo e inclinándola para besarla tembló de emoción y abrazó fuertemente a Kuon, todo le quedó claro.

— Te amo —murmuró contra los labios de su pareja de baile.

— Te amo —contestó él mientras la hacía girar otra vez por la pista de baile.

Y así, entre risas, trajes de gala y velas titilando Mogami Kyoko se convirtió en el cisne más hermoso de todos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque personalmente no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, mi hermana lo leyó y me dijo que estaba muy bien así que le hice caso y aquí está el resultado definitivo. Si te ha gustado y sientes la urgencia de decírmelo o te ha desagradado tanto que tienes la urgencia de tirarme al vendedor de tomates estaré muy agradecida si me dejas un review.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
